


Glow

by LeedlingwithRageHappy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Practice writing??, Raychael - Freeform, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeedlingwithRageHappy/pseuds/LeedlingwithRageHappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is common knowledge that when you meet your soulmate, the center of both your chests emit a soft light. This is no exception for a certain Michael Jones when he goes to New York to meet his friend, Ray Narvaez Jr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glow

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something I needed to hash out based on [this artwork](http://emmyc.tumblr.com/post/28881703056). It's very rough and probably very out-of-character, but I needed to roll with it while I still had the idea. Critiques are welcome! ^^

Michael watched as the scenery passed by the train window and felt butterflies form in his stomach. He scowled at this, knowing he shouldn’t be nervous about meeting Ray. After all, they had talked countless times through messages and online games, so it wasn’t as if they were complete strangers. Trying to justify his nervousness, Michael blamed it on the fact that Ray was so highly regarded in the Rooster Teeth community while he himself still had a ways to go. Truth be told, Michael had been shocked when Ray said to add him on Xbox Live. 

Taking out his video camera, Michael began filming bits on the train, remembering that he was going to film this “bro date” for his channel. He focused on his train tickets, careful to avoid any personal information, and frowned again when his nerves started acting up again.

Finally, the train pulled into the station and Michael turned off his camera, figuring he’d give Ray a little warning before he’d start filming the rest of the day. A part of him guessed that Ray wouldn’t care, but he still wanted to make sure. Michael scanned the crowd as he made his way down the platform and mentally kicked himself for not making the time to actually Skype Ray so he could have a better idea of what the other man looked like. Sure, Michael had seen pictures, but he knew that sometimes, people were much different than their profiles. Deep down, Michael hoped that wasn’t true for Ray because as much as he hated to admit it, the New Jersey man had found himself developing a small crush on Ray. 

A familiar face finally appeared in the crowd and Michael waved at the other man as they shoved through the hordes of people to meet. Michael couldn’t help but take in as much of Ray’s image as he could as they got closer and that’s when Michael noticed a faint light coming from Ray’s chest. The Jersey man glanced down at his own chest and swallowed when he saw a small glow forming on his own. The two men came closer and closer, both staring at the other’s chest when they finally reached each other. 

“Well, what do you know,” Michael mumbled as his and Ray’s chests glowed brightly.

Ray shifted on his feet nervously and the dark haired man let out a small chuckle, though Michael could tell that Ray was unsure of what to do. 

Letting a small smile grow on his face, Michael grabbed Ray’s hand and brought the two of them out of the station. “The glow will go away soon,” Michael reassured and whipped out his camera. “Now, how about that date, Brownman?”

Ray stared at Michael a little longer before shaking himself and giving a soft laugh. “Michael Jones, I am honored to be not only your tour guide, but your soul mate as well.”

“Let’s not get too sappy here,” Michael rolled his eyes, but grinned to let Ray know he was joking.

With a new bounce to his step, Ray began leading the way and Michael followed, capturing every moment on film. As Michael had said before, the glow eventually did go away on their chests, so they were able to go through the city without having to express their love every second. However, there were moments when the glow would come back: The pit stop at Ruby Tuesday’s, the arcade, and even in the movie theater there were faint hints of the light. Each time the two men’s chests glowed, Ray would grow red in the face and Michael would laugh, sometimes following up with a quick peck on Ray’s cheek or a squeeze of the hand. Throughout the day, Michael remembered all the times on Xbox Live where couldn’t help but feel like as if he had known Ray all his life and he finally knew why. He wanted this day to last forever and was disappointed he had only made this a day trip. 

When Michael and Ray finally came out of the theater, the sky was growing dark and the two slowly made their way back to the station. 

“Well, Ray?” Michael grinned, camera on the both of them. 

For the camera’s sake, Ray and Michael hugged exaggeratedly, but Michael loved it all the same. Turning off the camera and stuffing it into his backpack for the time being, Michael noticed that their chests had started glowing again and he grinned at Ray. Ray blushed, causing Michael to chuckle and then bring the man in for a genuine hug. 

“I’m so glad it’s you,” Ray whispered into Michael’s ear and Michael felt his chest tighten.

“Me too, Ray. Me too.” 

The two men stepped apart, but before their embrace could be completely over, Michael grabbed Ray’s face in both of his hands and placed a gentle kiss on the other man’s lips. What was only seconds felt like hours and the two reluctantly pulled away from each other. 

“Well, I guess I have no excuse to not visit Jersey now,” Ray joked quietly.

Michael smiled at this and dropped his hands. “Don’t worry. I’ll make sure you don’t get killed. You offered me the same courtesy here.”

Ray let out a small laugh, but it was still music to Michael’s ears. The two turned as the train pulled into the station and Michael grabbed Ray again, giving him one last hug. 

“See you around, Brownman.”

“Catch you later, Michael.”

Once on the train, Michael strained to look out the window at Ray’s figure as the train left the station. He grinned when he saw Ray’s chest glow brightly, mimicking his own, which thankfully, the other passengers on the train didn’t seem to notice or at least care about. Finally, the glow settled down and Michael was on his way back to New Jersey. Figuring he’d film a little more to pass the time, Michael set the camera on his face and stared at it, giving small glances around before giving the camera a genuine smile. He wasn’t sure if he was going to keep his smile in for the final video, but it would still be a nice memory to look back at. 

Eventually, Michael found himself in familiar territory and he couldn’t help but notice the new excitement in his stride and the way he talked to the camera as he made his way down the train platform. He had found his best friend and soul mate all in one day and he honestly couldn’t be happier. Things were looking up and Michael knew that as long as Ray was at his side that was how things were going to be from now on.


End file.
